GRUP CHAT REMPONG
by cute.rapper
Summary: FF BTS, GOT7, IKON, WINNER. SEKUMPULAN CHAT REMPONG DIDALAM GRUP. YOONMIN, VKOOK, 2JAE, MARKBAM, BINHWAN, JUNHYEONG, NAMSONG, JIHOON
1. Chapter 1

Title **: Grup Chat Rempong.**

 **Cast : BTS , GOT7 , iKON , WINNER.**

 **Warning : TYPO , GS , INI BUKAN CERITA CUMA FF CHAT GRUP CAST DIATAS , SEMOGA TERHIBUR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Minomino, hooneylion , JBbukanJustinbieber dan Jiminabs. Bergabung dalam grup.**_

.

.

 **Minomino** : haii...para gadis gadis cantik kemarilah :*:*.

 **JBbukanJustinbieber** : iuuhh...jijik lo mino *sick*.

 **Jiminabs** : pacarku mana..?.

 **Jiminabs** : sayanggg ..?.

 **Jiminabs** : sayangggg kamu dimana...?.

 **Hooneylion** : diem lo semua upil cicak...! Gw lagi dikelas nih guru kiler coeg :v.

 **Minomino** : mampus lo :p.

 **JBbukanJustinbieber** : yang lain mana nih sepi banget..?.

.

.

 _ **Pabobiay, V_alien, junedi dan marktuan bergabung dalam grup.**_

.

.

 **June** **di** : woiii ributtt...!.

 **Hooneylion** : diem bangke hp gw bunyi ntar disita *tear*.

 **JBbukanJustinbieber** : tabok hyung ! Tabok aja tuh guru *boxing*.

 **Hooneylion** : malah gw yang ditabok pabo..! x_x.

 **Pabobiay** : napa hyung manggil gw ? Gw lagi praktek tanam pohon nih hyung..?

 **V_alien** : dia gak manggil lo bego (n).

 **Jiminabs** : akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku menanti si alien datang juga wkwk :D.

 **Marktuan** : wkwk...eh mana ya bebeb gw kok gak ada..?

 **Junedi** : iya hyung gw juga lagi nyari si ratu lipbalm..

 **V_alien** : june hyung awas diliat sama yunhyeong nuna loh..!

 **JBbukanJustinbieber** : iya...bisa kelar idup lo kalo dia tau lo ngatain dia ratu lipbalm.

 **Pabobiay** : bakal ada perang dunia nih *colekmark*.

 **Marktuan** : siap-siap aja berlindung ya sebelum di bom hahah...

 **V_alien** : asdfgjghghhywttgt.

 **Pabobiay** : lo kalo mau bahasa alien jangan disini hyung :P.

 **Jiminabs** : kampret biay haha ..

.

.

 _ **Namdiva, jinwoounyu, jbyjcicak, yoongiswag, fairyjinan, kookiestyle, yoyosun dan bamcute bergabung dalam grup.**_

.

.

 **Namdiva** : mino ..?.

 **Jinwoounyu** : hoonnn...!.

 **Minomino** : kenapa sayang..? :*:*.

 **Namdiva** : dimana lo..?.

 **Hooneylion** : iyaaa iyaaa sekarang aku kesana :*.

 **Jinwoounyu** : bagus...kalo lama lo gw end ..!

.

.

 _ **Hooneylion grup Meninggalkan.**_

 _ **Jinwoounyu meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 **Yoongiswag** : jimin dimana..?.

 **Yoongiswag** : oii jimin mau mati lo...!.

 **Yoongiswag** : bagus ya sekarang.!.

 **Fairyjinan** : hannieee :.

 **Pabobiay** : iyaaaa hwannie sayang :*:*.

 **Fairyjinan** : hannie kesini sekarang gak pake lama..

 **Pabobiay** : otw beb :*

.

.

 _ **Fairyjinan meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Pabobiay meninggalkan grup.**_

.

.

 **Jiminabs** : mungkin yang terbaik maaf lama.

 **Jiminabs** : yoongi yang terbaik ...?

 **Jiminabs** : bebbbb ..?

 **Junedi** : mati lo hyung hahaha..

 **V_alien** : haha kasian yoongi nuna marah wkwk.

 **Marktuan** : kalo gw sih malu di kacangin..

 **Marktuan** : hahahaha cupcup..:D.

.

.

 _ **Yoongiswag meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Minomino meninggalkan grup.**_

.

.

 **Namdiva** : mino mati lo ya..! Gw labrak lo bentar..!.

 **Jbyjcicak** : sabar nam sabar..:3.

 **Yoyosun** : iya nam gak baek labrak pacar sendiri..

 **Bamcute** : betul betul betul.

 **Kookiestyle** : taehyunggg !.

 **Jiminabs** : Alien ecouter dicari Kookie tuhh :p.

 **Junedi** : mampus gw pacar gw ada disini kaburr..*run*.

 **V_alien** : juneee tunggu gw ikutt..*run*.

 **JBbukanJustinbieber** : sayang..?.

 **Jbyjcicak** : apa lo mau kemana hah..?.

 **Jiminabs** : hahah kena juga lo akhirnya hyung ahaha :D.

 **Marktuan** : untung bambam gak marah-marah.

 **Namdiva** : diem lo mark gw tabok lo..!.

 **Bamcute** : siapa bilang gw gak marah..? Off gak lo kalo gak liat aja yang gw lakuin entar...! *evil*.

 **Marktuan** : ampunnnnn !.

 **JBbukanJustinbieber** : Gw kabur dulu ya bye..*fly*

.

.

 _ **meninggalkan grup.**_

 ** _Junedi meninggalkan grup._**

 _ **V_alien meningglkan grup.**_

 _ **Marktuan meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **JBbukanJustinbieber meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Namdiva meninggalkan grup.**_

.

.

 **Yoyosun** : JUNEEE ! KAMPRET..!

 **Bamcute** : MARK SIALAN LO !

 **Kookiestyle** : liat lo alien nanti..!

 **Jbyjcicak** : sudah gw duga...JAEBUM MATI LOO..!

 **Jiminabs** : haha kasian ya ditinggal wkwk :P.

 **Yoyosun** : Diam lo jelek.

 **Kookiestyle** : bantet sialan gw sumpahin di putusin yoongi lo..

 **Jbyjcicak** : amin amin amin (¿)

 **Bamcute** : JIMINN!

.

.

 _ **Jiminabs Meninggalkan Grup.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 _ **TBC.**_

 _ **Miane gw kelamaan hiatus, akhirnya gw kambek juga dengan ni ff abal wkwk, ada yg nanya ff sebelah gak dilanjutin ? Bukan nya gw gamau lanjutin tapi file nya ff sebelah ada yang hapus jadi gw harus ngetik ulang dan belum selesai huhu :v**_

 _ **Miane ...**_

 _ **Tinggalkan pesan dikotak review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** **: Grup Chat Rempong.**

 **Cast : JIMIN x YOONGI, TAEHYUNG x JUNGKOOK, JAEBUM x YOUNGJAE, HANBIN x JINHWAN, MINO x TAEHYUN, SEUNGHOON x JINWOO, JUNHOE x YUNHYEONG, MARK x BAMBAM.**

 **Othercast : all member bigbang.**

 **Warning : TYPO , GS , INI BUKAN CERITA CUMA FF CHAT GRUP CAST DIATAS , SEMOGA TERHIBUR.**

.

.

.

.

Malam ini grup terlihat sepi, bukannya mereka tidak sedang online tapi tidak ada yang berani memulai percakapaan duluan. Mengingat kejadian siang tadi semua gadis marah karena para lelaki tidak mau membantu mereka, kenapa ? Karena tadi siang sewaktu disekolah para gadis dihukum, mereka disuruh membersihkan toilet, perpustakaan dan toilet. Mereka ingin meminta bantuan para lelaki, tetapi para lelaki malah sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri sehingga membuat para gadis marah. Daritadi yang terlihat digrup adalah pembaruan saja, seperti sedang mendengarkan musik ataupun menganti nama dan mengupdate status.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jiminabs mendengarkan " iKON-Airplane".**_

 _ **Hooneylion mendengarkan " Bigbang-Bangbangbang".**_

 _ **JBbukanJustinbieber mendengarkan " Gfriend-Me Gustas Tu".**_

 _ **Fairyjinan mengubah nama tampilan menjadi Jinhwan_notbogel.**_

 _ **Marktuan mendengarkan " Ayu tingting-Sambalado"**_

 _ **Marktuan mengubah nama tampilan menjadi Markgitar.**_

 _ **Bamcute mendengarkan " artis tidak dikenal-Lingsir wengi"**_

 _ **Namdiva mengubah nama tampilan menjadi taehyun_cantik.**_

 _ **Junedi mengubah nama tampilan menjadi june judes.**_

 _ **Yoyosun mengatakan " cari cogan".**_

 _ **Yoongiswag mengatakan " baru bangun".**_

 _ **Yoongiswag mengubah nama tampilan menjadi cutie yoongi.**_

 _ **Jbyjcicak mendengarkan " Let me know-BTS ".**_

 _ **Kookiestyle mengatakan " miss u alien ".**_

 _ **Minomino mengubah nama tampilan menjadi Song mina.**_

 _ **V_alien mengatakan " miss u to kuki ".**_

 _ **V_alien mengubah nama tampilan menjadi Mpih.**_

 _ **Jinwoounyu mengubah nama tampilan menjadi jinwoo_xx.**_

 _ **Bamcute mendengarkan " artis tidak dikenal-Rintihan kuntilanak ".**_

 _ **Markgitar mendengarkan " Ayu tingting-Sambalado ".**_

 _ **Hooneylion mengubah nama tampilan menjadi Seunghoon kece.**_

 _ **Jbyjcicak mengubah nama tampilan menjadi Yjae.**_

 _ **Pabobiay mengubah nama tampilan menjadi hanbinmouse.**_

.

.

.

 **Seunghoon kece** : pffttt~~.

 **Mpih** : kenapa hyung ?.

 **Seunghoon kece** : liat mark mendengarkan apa hahah...

 **Mpih** : hahahaha*evil*

 **June judes** : sambalado eee sambalado...hahah :D.

 **Markgitar** : kampret lo semua ..

 **Jiminabs** : lebih parah mino hyung sama bambam haha..

 **JBbukanJustinbieber** : bambam yaampun dek x_x.

 **Yjae** : bam lo gilaa..?

 **Kookiestyle** : kuki gak mau main sama bambam lagi ah takut kesambet..

 **Yoyosun** : kedukun aja tuh mark.

 **Markgitar** : yaampun sayang .

 **Cutie yoongi** : gw mah gak takut sama begituan..

 **Jiminabs** : yakin yang? :v.

 **Mpih** : Kuki sayang jangan takut kan ada mpih :*.

 **Hanbinmouse** : ada yang lebih parah loh..?

 **Jinhwan_notbogel** : haha gw tau gw tau apa :p

 **June judes** : Taehyun mana ? Nam coba lo liat nama tampilannya pacar kesayanganmu..

 **Yoyosun** : kompor lo junedi :*.

 **June judes** : :*:*

 **JBbukanJustinbieber** : nam lo dimana ? Yakin gak marah ?.

 **Yjae** : nam jangan diliat ya *tear*.

 **Kookiestyle** : ih bambam seram *ghost*.

 **Bamcute** : masih seram sih mino tau kuki..

 **Markgitar** : bener, taehyun aja belum berani liat :p.

 **Jinwoo_xx :** kabur yok..*run*.

 **Seunghoon kece** : wkwk.

 **Jinhwan_notbogel** : mana nih kok gak ada perang wkwk :3.

 **Hanbinmouse** : yang gak boleh gitu haha :*.

.

.

.

Hening selama 5 menit, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan..tiba-tiba...

.

.

 **Taehyun_cantik** : YAKK ! SONG MINO ! BUKAN NYA LO MINTA MAAF SAMA GW GEGARA TADI SIANG, SEKARANG LO MALAH SELINGKUH *tear*.

 **Song mina** : sayang bukan gitu, ini dibajak sama hanbin *tear*.

 **Song mina** : maafin aku ya.

 **Seunghoon kece** : _karena lelah dipanggil dengan nama song mino, mino langsung menganti nama nya menjadi song mina. *seunghoon broadcast*._

 **Song mina** : gak asik lo hyung, pake broadcast segala *tear*.

 **Hanbinmouse** : sabar ya mina :*.

 **Yoyosun** : sudah ya bye gw mau tidur cantik :*.

 **Taehyun_cantik** : apa lo yo ? Gak usah panggil panggil, tau gw cantik.

 **Bamcute** : wkwk pede banget lo..

 **Jinwoo_xx :** diem lo upil cicak..

 **Kookiestyle** : kuki off dulu ya mau bobo cantikk:**.

 **Yjae** : gak usah kali ya bawa-bawa cicak peliharaan gw*evil*.

 **Jinhwan_notbogel** : cicak lo dah gw bunuh yes..:P.

 **JBbukanJustinbieber** : dasar bogel (n).

 **Cutie yoongi** : haha im not bogel wkwk.

 **Jiminabs** : yoongi bantet :p.

 **Cutie yoongi** : ngaca lo kampred..(n).

 **Hanbinmouse** : jinan kecil mucil :*:*:*.

 **Jinhwan_notbogel** : ah gak asik bye gw mau off.

 **Hanbinmouse** : yayaaaaa! Dont leave me beb..

 **Seunghoon kece** : alay.

 **June judes** : sirik lo hyung.

 **Markgitar** : june judes ? Judes pala lo..(n).

.

.

 _ **Song mina mengubah nama tampilan menjadi Minorapp.**_

.

.

 **Markgitar** : akhirnya lo sadar bro..

 **Minorapp** : puas lo sialan..*tear*.

 **Hanbinmouse** : miane hyung tanganku licin haha.

 **JBbukanJustinbieber** : kek the heirs sih hanbin..

 **Mpih** : lee minho kan ?..

 **Mpih** : gw jadi youngdo B-).

 **Jiminabs** : gw kim tan ya :*.

 **June judes** : woi jimin lo pantasnya jadi saipul jamil hahaha...

 **Seunghoon kece** : wkwk muka lo pantas jim kalo jadi sih saipul jamil wkwk..:p.

.

.

 _ **Saipul jamil bergabung dalam grup.**_

.

.

 **Saipul jamil** : kenapa lo semua mau lo senasib sama DS ? Kalo mau kerumah gw sekarang bawa minyak buat pijat gw :*.

 **Bamcute** : KABURRRR...!

.

.

 _ **Taehyun_cantik meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Bamcute meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Hanbinmouse meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Yoyosun meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Seunghoon kece meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **June judes meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Markgitar meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Jiminabs meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Jinhwan_notbogel meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Jinwoo_xx meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Cutie yoongi meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Mpih meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Kookiestyle meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Yjae meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **JbbukanJustinbieber meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Minorapp meninggalkan grup**_.

.

.

Tinggal lah saipul jamil sendiri didalam grup, tidak tahu ia masuk lewat mana, yang jelas mereka semua takut dan memilih keluar dari grup.

.

.

 **Saipul jamil** : anak-anak kampret liat aja lo semua..

.

.

 _ **Saipul jamil meninggalkan grup.**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_

 _ **Mian kalo ff nya jelek hehe...**_

 _ **Tinggalkan pesan dikotak review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** **: Grup Chat Rempong.**

 **Cast : JIMIN x YOONGI, TAEHYUNG x JUNGKOOK, JAEBUM x YOUNGJAE, HANBIN x JINHWAN, MINO x TAEHYUN, SEUNGHOON x JINWOO, JUNHOE x YUNHYEONG.**

 **Othercast : all member bigbang.**

 **Warning : TYPO , GS , INI BUKAN CERITA CUMA FF CHAT GRUP CAST DIATAS , SEMOGA TERHIBUR.**

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah saipul jamil masuk kedalam grup ini semua anak rempong itu takut untuk on lama-lama, hanya sedikit saja yang on tiap hari nya, mereka takut jika saipul jamil datang lagi.

.

.

 _ **June judes bergabung dalam grup.**_

 _ **Yoyosun bergabung dalam grup.**_

.

.

 **June judes** : Umiii~…

 **Yoyosun** : kenapa abii..?

 **June judes** : mi kita lama banget ya, udah gak chat beduaan gini..abi jadi kangen :*.

 **Yoyosun** : wkwk umi juga abi..tapi abi ntar anak-anaknya liat kalo kita lagi chat-chat so sweet gini :*.

 **June judes** : biar aja mi, mereka sirik sama kita secara kan kita pasangan paling romantis :*.

.

.

 _ **Jiminabs bergabung dalam grup.**_

 _ **Cutie yoongi bergabung dalam grup.**_

.

.

 **Cutie yoongi :** elah..lo ngayal yun gw paling romantis sama pacar gw yaa...

 **Jiminabs** : bener sayang kita paling romantis :*:*.

 **Cutie yoongi** : sayang...maafin aku ya kalo aku suka marah-marah sama kamu:*.

 **Jiminabs** : iya sayang, aku juga minta maaf ya...aku sayang kamu cutie yoongi :*:*:*.

 **Cutie yoongi** : aku juga sayang jimin :*.

.

.

 _ **Minorapp bergabung dalam grup.**_

 _ **Taehyun_cantik bergabung dalam grup.**_

.

.

 **Minorapp** : lo semua romantisnya Cuma di chat dong :P.

 **Taehyun_cantik** : coba kek pacar gw nih...ngajakin gw malam mingguan:*.

 **Minorapp** : sayang gak marah lagi kan:*:*.

 **Taehyun_cantik** : gak lah yang, kan kamu udah minta maaf3.

 **Minorapp** : love u yang :*.

 **Taehyun_cantik** : love u to yang :*.

.

.

 _ **Markgitar bergabung dalam grup.**_

 _ **Bamcute bergabung dalam grup.**_

.

.

 **Bamcute** : mark cepatan napa, lama banget sih...

 **Markgitar** : sabar beb gw lagi banyak tugas :*.

 **Bamcute** : kampret lo, gimana mau jadi pasangan romantis kalo lo lama gini..

 **Markgitar** : sabar curut..lo mau gw dihukum gegara gak ngerjain tugas...?

 **Bamcute** : yaudah gw tunggu lo..

 **Bamcute** : i love u sayang :*:*.

 **Markgitar** : love you to sayang..

.

.

 _ **Hanbinmouse bergabung dalam grup.**_

 _ **Jinhwan_notbogel bergabung dalam grup.**_

.

.

 **Jinhwan_notbogel** : gw kagak malam mingguan..:(.

 **Hanbinmouse** : maaf sayang gw lagi sakit..:(.

 **Jinhwan_notbogel** : iya gak papa, kalo kita malam mingguan takutnya entar lo..

 **Hanbinmouse** : gw napa yang?

 **Jinhwan_notbogel :** takutnyq entar lo mati dijalan...

 **Jinhwan_notbogel** : hahahahahahaha...

 **Hanbinmouse** : kesel gw yak kampred lo bogel...

.

.

 **Mpih bergabung dalam grup.**

 **Kookiestyle bergabung dalam grup.**

.

.

 **Mpih** : kook?.

 **Kookiestyle** : kenapa say?.

 **Mpih** : kangen :'(.

 **Kookiestyle** : sini kerumah yang kalo kangen :*.

 **Mpih** : otw ya yang :*:*.

 **Kookiestyle** : iya alien sayang :*.

 **Mpih** : 3.

.

.

 _ **JBbukanJustinbieber bergabung dalam grup.**_

 _ **Yjae bergabung dalam grup.**_

.

.

 **Yjae** : cicak gw mana ? Balikin kagak..!

 **JBbukanJustinbieber** : yaelah beb,, bentaran napa gw pinjem nih cicak..

 **Yjae** : awas ya cicak gw kalo sampe pingsan..

 **JBbukanJustinbieber** : udah pingsan yang..tadi gw kasih sianida..

 **Yjae** : mati lo curut gila, gw lempar furniture juga lama-lama lo...

 **Yjae** : dasar kadal BYE!

.

.

 _ **Seunghoon kece bergabung dalam grup.**_

 _ **Jinwoo_xx bergabung dalam grup.**_

.

.

 **Seunghoon kece** : PING!

 **Seunghoon kece :** yangg..?

 **Seunghoon kece** : yang lo dimana..?

 **Seunghoon kece** : balas napa yang...!

 **Jinwoo_xx** : apa lo..?

 **Jinwoo_xx** : kenapa lo hah..!

 **Jinwoo_xx** : gw lagi nonton film india kesukaan gw yaa...

 **Jinwoo_xx** : awas lo sampe ganggu, gw putusin lo..BYE.

 **Seunghoon kece** : nasib nasib x_x.

.

.

 _ **TukangOjekPengkolan bergabung dalam grup.**_

 _ **Ringalinga bergabung dalam grup.**_

 _ **NagaApi bergabung dalam grup.**_

 _ **KudaPoniDae bergabung dalam grup.**_

 _ **Pandasableng bergabung dalam gru**_ **p.**

.

.

 **Seunghoon kece** : gw galau :'(.

 **TukangOjekPengkolan** : galau..?.

 **Seunghoon kece** : iya om..:(.

 **TukangOjekPengkolan** : order furniture terbaru dari produk kami diskon 10%.

 **Seunghoon kece** : ya kampret lo om.. !

 **NagaApi** : galau ? Butuh solusi ? Datang ke tempat latihan makan api, dijamin galau hilang 100%.

 **Seunghoon kece** : yakali om gw makan nasi :'(.

 **NagaApi** : aelah hoon biasa juga lo makan batu ckck.

 **Ringalinga** : sini ketempat gym om aja biar perut kamu kotak-kotak yok.

 **Seunghoon kece** : please om gw ni galau eoy bukan pengen nge gym.

 **Ringalinga** : wushhh ! Sabar nak jangan emosi haha.

 **KudaPoniDae** : sini kesalon om, ntar om buatin poni terbaru yang namanya ponitipan anak.

 **Seunghoon kece** : penitipan anak om.

 **KudaPoniDae** : emang enak gw kadalin haha.

 **Pandasableng** : sini lo ke kandang panda gw kasih makan nih.

 **Seunghoon kece** : lo aja om gw masih mau hidup.

 **Pandasableng** : kata lo bosen idup dek haha.

.

.

 _ **Saipul jamil bergabung dengan grup.**_

 _ **Jessica kumala bergabung dalam grup.**_

.

.

 **Jessica kumala** : bang temenin adek ngopi yok !?

 **NagaApi** :kagak bakal ! Semua kaburr woiii !

 **Ringalinga** : huiii ada si SJ bruh kabur!

 **Saipul jamil** : sini kerumah saya itu yang jual purniture..

 **TukangOjekPengkolan** : kagak bakal ching mending purniture gw gak laku.

.

.

.

.

 _ **NagaApi meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Ringalinga meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **TukangOjekPengkolan meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **KudaPoniDae meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Pandasableng meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Taehyun_cantik meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Bamcute meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Hanbinmouse meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Yoyosun meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Seunghoon kece meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **June judes meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Markgitar meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Jiminabs meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Jinhwan_notbogel meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Jinwoo_xx meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Cutie yoongi meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Mpih meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Kookiestyle meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Yjae meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **JBbukanJustinbieber meninggalkan grup.**_

 _ **Minorapp meninggalkan grup**_.

.

.

.

.

 **Jessica kumala :** mereka tau kalau gw mau ngajak minum kopi vietnam haha..

 **Saipul jamil :** HUAAA ! PEREMPUAN GILA, DASAR SIANIDAAA !.

.

.

 _ **Saipul jamil meninggalkan grup.**_

.

.

 **Jessica kumala :** lo semua target sianida gw hahahaha ...

.

.

 _ **Jessica kumala meninggalkan grup.**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **Tinggal kan review ya :***_


End file.
